Obronię cię
by Vincenturis
Summary: Miniaturka. Akcja rozgrywająca się podczas walki z Ulquiorrą. Mały wgląd na duszę Ichigo.


Widzi.

Słyszy.

Czuje.

Widzi bladą tarczę księżyca oświetlającą Las Noches i jego jasną, jakby przytłumioną poświatę, która nadaje blasku beznamiętnym zielonym oczom. Słyszy rozpaczliwe krzyki przyjaciół. Przyjaciół, właściwie nie tylko Orihime i Uryuu, ich wszystkich, bo towarzyszy mu przeczucie, że także reszta, Chad, Rukia i nawet Renji mogą w tym momencie krzyczeć, wić się z bólu, a równie dobrze mogą być już martwi. Przez niego, tylko przez niego, bo to właściwie on ich tu ze sobą ściągnął, chociaż nie prosił, nie, nie musiał, bo doskonale wiedział, że poszliby za nim wszędzie. Wiedział o tym, ale nie zrobił nic, zupełnie nic, by choćby spróbować ich zatrzymać.

Czuje wiele rzeczy, ale w tej _akurat_ chwili bez wahania mógłby wyróżnić te trzy główne. Metaliczny posmak własnej krwi na języku. Jej słodkawy, odurzający zapach, aromat, który właściwie powoli zaczyna go cieszyć. Bo skoro cokolwiek czuje, to znaczy, że wciąż jest jeszcze żywy, prawda? Ale prawdziwą, rzeczywistą przyjemność sprawia mu jedynie zapach krwi własnej i wrogów (nie wie, kiedy zaczął odróżniać swoją krew od tej przyjaciół. Tak się po prostu stało, a jemu to już specjalnie nie przeszkadza, bo niby dlaczego?). Gdy ranny jest ktoś inny, ktokolwiek prócz hollow'ów czy tego zdrajcy Aizena i jego sługusów, to boli. Co prawda nie rzeczywistym, fizycznym bólem, ale coś ściska go w klatce piersiowej, bo zawiódł, po raz kolejny nie zdołał nikogo obronić.

Czuje jeszcze o wiele, wiele więcej, ale w tej chwili najistotniejsza jest jedna szczególna rzecz: dotyk śliskiej, zimnej skóry czegoś, co wydaje się być ogonem Ulquiorry – w tym momencie ma głowę mocno odchyloną do tyłu, a wcześniej, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie zwracał jakoś specjalnie uwagi na wygląd zewnętrzny przeciwnika – na szyi. I w tym momencie powoli zaczyna mu brakować powietrza, oddech słabnie, ale powoli, bo przecież Czwarty Espada nie może pozwolić na jego przedwczesną śmierć, nie, to by było za proste, stanowczo zbyt proste, a w jego życiu nie ma miejsca na to, żeby cokolwiek mogło przyjść łatwo, w końcu zawsze o wiele ciekawiej jest patrzeć, jak ktoś się męczy i trudzi, by sięgnąć wyznaczonego sobie celu. A potem niweczy się jego starania, niszcząc tak z trudem wypracowaną pozycję, tak po prostu, od niechcenia, jakby dla zabawy, jedynie po to, by napawać się rozpaczą osoby, która w takim momencie traci wszystko.

Zupełnie jak Aizen, uświadamia sobie nagle Ichigo i wydaje mu się to na miejscu, bo przecież były kapitan piątej dywizji też zniszczył komuś życie, dokładnie w taki sam sposób, bo on nigdy nie chciał być żadnym bohaterem, skąd, chciał jedynie chronić ważne dla siebie osoby, a przez tego zdrajcę (choć on sam określił się inaczej, tylko jak? Bogiem? Doskonały żart...) odebrano mu nawet to.

Ulquiorra nagle zaciska ogon mocniej, co prawda nieznacznie, ale jednak, a on nie ma już zupełnie siły, by się ruszyć, by choćby spróbować odepchnąć od siebie Espadę. Nie potrafi, nie może... nawet nie chce, bo to wszystko straciło już sens, nie ma mowy, by jakkolwiek mógł zwyciężyć, nie, musiałby zdarzyć się cud, a Ichigo dobrze wie, że na to nie ma najmniejszej szansy, bo niby skąd, przecież Aizen już właściwie wygrał i to koniec, stworzy Klucz Królów i rzeczywiście stanie się bogiem, takim prawdziwym, a on nie będzie mógł z tym nic zrobić, nie będzie miał na to żadnego wpływu.

W jakiś sposób czuje ulgę, bo uświadamia sobie, że to prawda, a to oznacza, że skoro i tak umrze w przeciągu kilku najbliższych minut, to nie musi się już starać. I to dobrze, nawet bardzo, żal mu jedynie tego, co zostawi po sobie. Ma nadzieję, idiotyczną, że jego przyjaciele, oni wszyscy, przeżyją, że w przeciwieństwie do niego nie dadzą się głupio zabić... w normalnej sytuacji to on by ich chronił, ale jest już tak okropnie zmęczony, a śmierć przywabia go do siebie tą cudowną czernią, ciemnością bez bólu, bez łez...

 _Ichigo? Trzymaj się! Ichigo!_

Nagle w swoim odrętwiałym umyśle słyszy odbijający się echem głos Zangetsu i uśmiecha się lekko, choć tylko mentalnie. Zangetsu. Jego towarzysz, nauczyciel, przyjaciel... Zawsze był przy nim, służył radą, dawał siły do dalszej walki. Bo Zangetsu to po prostu _Zangetsu_. Nie ta czarno-biała parodia tasaka, którą wszyscy obserwują z lękiem ani maska stoickiego spokoju, która zazwyczaj pokazuje się przed Kurosakim. Nie. Ichigo już dawno ją przejrzał. I tylko on ma świadomość, że jego miecz, jego najdroższy Zangetsu to prawdziwa feeria uczuć i barw, i tych lekkich, niewidocznych uśmiechów, niekiedy pełnych dumy, niekiedy pełnych ulgi, że Ichigo wciąż żyje i jak na razie nigdzie się bez niego nie wybiera.

To właśnie jest jego Zanpakutou, a sprawienie mu zawodu jest ostatnim, czego pragnie Kurosaki, ale już tak ciężko mu utrzymać miecz, a rękojeść nieuchronnie i nieznośnie powoli wyślizguje mu się z dłoni. Trzyma katanę właściwie ostatkiem tych sił, które mu jeszcze pozostały.

 _Przepraszam cię, Zangetsu_ myśli z rosnącym poczuciem winy _Już nie dam rady..._

Ta, trzecia śmierć w niczym nie przypomina poprzednich. Bo Ichigo doskonale wie, że umarł, nawet przed wyprawą do Soul Society, przecież Urahara przeciął jego Łańcuch Przeznaczenia. I, wbrew pozorom, on naprawdę rozumie powody, dla których ten mu o tym nie powiedział.

Pierwsza śmierć była niewyczuwalna. Niemal nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jest już martwy, w tamtym momencie liczyło się jedynie ratowanie Rukii. Doszedł do prawdy dopiero wtedy, gdy shinigami była już bezpieczna. Ale nie żałuje, bo mimo wszystko dzięki niemu zyskała kilka szczęśliwych chwil. Ma tylko nadzieję, że przetrwa to całe szaleństwo i będzie mogła doświadczyć ich choć trochę więcej.

Druga śmierć była gwałtowna i nieoczekiwana. To był praktycznie sam środek walki z Ulquiorrą – walki, która trwała dłużej niż kilka godzin, jednak nie była jednym płynnym wydarzeniem. Wtedy Ichigo wciąż był pełen wiary, wiary w to, że ostatecznie zwycięży, jak zawsze. Wtedy nie wiedział, że wreszcie trafił na przeciwnika, z którym nie może wygrać. Dlatego w ciągu tych ułamków sekund pomiędzy przestrzeleniem dziury w jego piersi, a zupełną utratą świadomości, żałował. Żałował, chyba po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, że tym razem nie uniknął walki, że nie odnalazł innej drogi, za to poleciał jak głupi, bez żadnego planu, mając nadzieję, że tym razem także, choćby i szczęśliwym trafem, uda mu się zwyciężyć.

Ta śmierć jest inna. Tym razem jest jej całkowicie świadom, doskonale wie, że zaraz umrze, a ostatnim, co zobaczy, będą lodowato zimne, zielone tęczówki Czwartego Espady. Już to zaakceptował. Tylko Arrancar tak straszliwie zwleka, a Ichigo nie może dociec, dlaczego. Może dlatego, że coś do niego mówi... ale na darmo, Kurosaki już tego nie słyszy. Tylko zamglonymi oczyma jest w stanie kątem oka dostrzec smoliście czarną sferę i otaczającą ją szmaragdową poświatę.

 _Zabawne... Aura Cero Oscuras Ulquiorry ma dokładnie taki sam kolor jak jego oczy..._

Z tą ostatnią myślą, Ichigo nie widzi już nic. Nie widzi, nie słyszy... Nie czuje też rozluźnienia uścisku ogona, pędu powietrza ani uderzenia w piasek.

Jest martwy.

 _Ocal nas! Ocal nas, Kurosaki-kun!_

Wtedy słyszy głos Orihime. I wie, że nie potrafi, nie chce... nie ma najmniejszego prawa się poddać. Nie teraz, kiedy życie drogich mu osób ma zależeć od niego. Nie teraz, kiedy Aizen jest już tak blisko ostatecznego zwycięstwa. Nie teraz, kiedy jego najdroższym przyjaciołom grozi niebezpieczeństwo.

Musi ich ochronić. Za wszelką cenę.

Nagle znajduje w sobie dziwne pokłady siły, siły, o którą w życiu by się nie podejrzewał. Ale akceptuje ją bez chwili wahania, bo jest to coś, co może wykorzystać do swoich własnych celów... Nie baczy na konsekwencje. Daje się całkowicie pochłonąć mocy. I tylko jakiś złośliwy rechot z tyłu głowy przeszkadza mu lekko, jakby śmiał się z jego naiwności.

 _ **Zaakceptowałeś mnie, królu. Teraz twoje ciało należy do mnie. Stałeś się koniem, mój panie...**_

Teraz jego mięśnie poruszają się bez udziału woli, a z gardła wyrywa się straszliwy ryk. Jednak vizarodwi to nie przeszkadza, jak na razie całkowicie zadowala się statusem biernego obserwatora. Bo chwilowo nie ma nic, dla czego musiałby się powstrzymywać... prawda?

Jego ręka, przerażająco trupioblada, jednym ruchem zatrzymuje świetlistą włócznię Ulquiorry. Odcięty róg ginie gdzieś w piasku, a czarna posoka tryska z zadanego cięcia. Zaraz potem stopa barwy konkurującej z kolorem śniegu przygważdża Espadę do ziemi i przytrzymuje go mocno, tak, by w żaden sposób nie mógł się wyrwać... wyrwać się śmierci. Bo to właśnie ona już zagląda Hollow'owi w oczy, patrzy na niego z wyczekiwaniem, jakby chciała zapytać „kiedy nareszcie za mną podążysz, panie Cifer?". Przed zmrużonymi oczyma Czwartego powoli zaczyna formować się szkarłatne Cero.

Wtedy rozpoczyna się wahanie, bo mimo wszystko Ichigo wcale nie chce zwyciężać wrogów w taki sposób, jak bezrozumna, krwiożercza bestia. Nie, on pragnął pokonywać ich w uczciwej walce, gdzie szanse niekoniecznie muszą być równe... ale na pewno nie zamierzał nigdy uciekać się do brudnych sztuczek ani do zabijania przeciwników, którzy nie mają najmniejszej szansy na jakąkolwiek obronę.

 ** _Oddałeś mi to ciało_** śmieje się z kpiną jego wewnętrzny Hollow **_W tej chwili masz tu najmniej do powiedzenia,_** **królu** ** _._**

Ichigo uświadamia sobie, że Shiro ma zupełną rację, gdy nie udaje mu się odzyskać kontroli nad pociskiem, który zaraz ma zakończyć życie Ulquiorry. Odpuszcza. Dochodzi do niego, że sługi Aizena nie może już uratować, że zawiódł. Po raz kolejny... Cero dosięga swojego celu, tworząc przy tym wysoki słup szkarłatnego światła. Gdy blask zaczyna powoli przygasać, wzrok vizarda mimowolnie kieruje się ku tej części tułowia, która pozostała z Espady. To, co widzi, napawa go obrzydzeniem.

W oczy od razu rzuca się brak dolnej połowy ciała. Mięśnie są bestialsko porozdzierane, ale... rana (o ile można tak nazwać coś takiego) nie krwawi, pewnie dlatego, że pocisk ją wypalił. W jakiś sposób przez to szczątki Cifer'a wyglądają jeszcze makabryczniej.

Ulquiorra nie żyje. A przez to przestaje być interesującym przeciwnikiem. Zwłoki lecą gdzieś dalej i lądują w piasku.

Z tym, że to nie wystarcza. Zmasakrowanie Arrancar'a wcale nie uspokaja pragnienia krwi, które odczuwa Hollow, a które coraz bardziej daje się Ichigo we znaki. Rozpaczliwie stara się zatrzymać swoje ciało, gdy Shirosaki z wolna zbliża się do tego, co jeszcze zostało z jego wroga i powoli kieruje sztych katany do jego gardła.

Jest naprawdę wdzięczny, kiedy dłoń Uryuu zatrzymuje jego.

 _Już wystarczy, Kurosaki_ mówi cicho Quincy _Bitwa się skończyła. Słyszysz mnie, Kurosaki?! Zrób to, a przestaniesz być człowiekiem!_

W jednym momencie Ishida zostaje przebity ostrzem Tensy na wylot. A Ichigo widzi to jakby w zwolnionym tempie, w jednej sekundzie wyłapuje każdy dramatyczny szczegół. Katanę, która tkwi w trzewiach Uryuu, wbita do połowy klingi. Zaskoczenie Quincy, przemieszane z obezwładniającym bólem promieniującym zapewne z tak ogromnej rany. Zgrozę i szok na twarzy Inoue – i gorzkie łzy, które powoli zaczynają zbierać się w kącikach jej oczu.

 _Och... ronię... Ochronię... Ochronię... Ochronię cię._

W jakiś sposób przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem, na tyle długo, by móc wypowiedzieć te słowa. Widzi też, że po nich Orihime drga, ale on nie jest w stanie dalej walczyć z Pustym, w tej chwili jest na to zbyt słaby. Może tylko przyglądać się bezsilnie, jak bez własnej woli kieruje się w stronę Ishidy, po drodze inicjując Cero.

Czuje szczerą radość, kiedy nagle wybucha mu ono prosto w twarz, a to za sprawą... Czwartego Espady...? Gdyby mógł, Ichigo zamarłby w szoku. Przecież... przecież zabił Arrancar'a, przecież z Espady nie zostało wiele ponad głowę, skrzydło i część tułowia! Więc jak... jakim cudem zdołał przeżyć...?

Z tym, że to jest teraz najmniej istotne. Teraz wizję Kurosakiego przesłania cichy triumf, bo czuje, jak maska Pustego powoli zaczyna zsuwać mu się z twarzy, a kilka sekund później kruszy się w drobny mak. Ale vizard nie ma już siły, by wyrazić swoją ulgę, bo wzrok, po raz kolejny już tego dnia, przesłania mu ciemna mgła.

Zanim odpływa w mrok, jego ostatnią myślą jest tylko krótkie

 _Jak dobrze... Jak dobrze, że nie zdążyłem, cię skrzywdzić, Orihime... Powiedz... Zdołałem cię obronić...?_


End file.
